Hero
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Dans une société où les super-héros sont monnaies courantes, le bien et le mal sont des notions clairement définies. Il n'existe qu'une vision de la justice, qu'une vision de la cruauté. Mais il arrive que certains voient les choses sous un autre angle.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : ''Anamnesis''** _ _Annabel_

La pluie martelait les carreaux des fenêtres avec fureur, comme pour briser le verre. Alors qu'il faisait si beau le matin même, le ciel s'était subitement assombri.

La jeune femme aux longues ailes d'un blanc immaculé soutint un homme couvert de sang et jeta un rapide regard par la fenêtre.

_ Dépêche-toi Cumulus ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant !

Un jeune homme au visage couvert d'un demi-masque se tourna vers elle et sourit.

_ Emmène les blessés, l'Ange. Si nous partons tous, les Vilains vont nous poursuivre. Je vais les retenir le temps que vous puissiez tous vous enfuir !

Un frémissement parcourut les ailes de la jeune femme. Son compagnon s'en rendit compte et, d'un simple geste, il augmenta la force de la pluie. La fenêtre vola en éclat.

_ Sauve-toi, mon ange. Et sauve-les. C'est pour ça que tu es devenue une super-héroïne, non ? Tu rêvais de sauver le plus de gens possible. Tout ira bien…

_ Mais… Je ne peux pas t'abandonner !

_ Alors qu'il pleut à torrents ? Voyons, n'oublie pas la nature de mon Alter ! Maintenant file !

La jeune femme parut hésiter. Elle arracha l'une de ses plumes, soudainement devenue plus solide que l'acier, et la lança au dénommé Cumulus.

_ Si tu meurs, je te tue.

_ Je serais rentré pour le dîner !

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et le rideau de pluie devint tel qu'il disparu aux yeux de l'Ange.

La jeune femme raffermi sa prise sur le blessé et se tourna vers le reste des civils à évacuer. Elle les entraina dans son sillage.

Cumulus regarda la jeune femme s'enfuir et sourit d'un air triste.

Il serra tendrement la plume plus tranchante qu'un diamant dans sa main et leva les yeux alors que les terroristes arrivaient enfin dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_ Pardonne-moi, mon amour… Je ne rentrerais pas pour le dîner…

_oOo_

Une fois dehors, l'Ange confia les victimes aux secours qui attendaient patiemment que les super-héros fassent leur travail.

Elle grinça des dents. Cumulus et elle venaient de risquer leur vie pour délivrer des otages d'un groupe de terroristes sanguinaires et eux, ils n'avaient même pas levé le petit doigt.

L'Ange se tourna vers le bâtiment et s'apprêta à s'y engouffrer pour retourner auprès de Cumulus quand une formidable secousse fit trembler le quartier entier.

Et le bâtiment s'effondra sur lui-même, comme un château de cartes, ensevelissant sous des tonnes de bêton les terroristes à l'intérieur.

Et le super-héros qui se battait pour les arrêter.

L'Ange sentit quelque chose se briser en elle lorsque la pluie s'arrêta et qu'un chaud soleil caressait les plumes de ses ailes en perçant les nuages.

Il ne restait du bâtiment qu'un tas de gravas.

Autour d'elle, l'Ange entendait les murmures des témoins du drame, inconscients des évènements dramatiques qui en découleraient.

_ Les Méchants sont là-dessous…

_ Ils ne reviendront plus nous persécuter, ceux-là !

_ Bon débarras !

_ Et Cumulus ? Il était encore à l'intérieur, non ?

_ C'était lui qui faisait tomber la pluie, c'est mauvais signe qu'elle se soit arrêtée.

_ Il est mort en héros.

L'Ange se précipita vers les décombres, refusant d'admettre la vérité.

Elle repoussa les pierres à mains nues, s'écorchant les paumes. Cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle lui broyant le cœur.

Enfin, un bras qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille apparut sous les pierres, miraculeusement intacte. La main serrait encore une plume blanche solide comme de l'acier.

_ Cumulus !

Elle prit la main glaciale et poussa un cri d'horreur.

Il n'y avait rien au bout du bras, que du sang s'écoulant du moignon.

_ Non… Non…. AMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : ''Accidentally In Love''**_ _Counting Crows_

_Internat de Yuei, peu avant le début de la journée…_

Les élèves se levaient les uns après les autres, commençant à bavarder avec entrain dès les portes de leurs chambres refermées.

Midoriya étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main couverte de cicatrices.

_ Bonjour.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert sombre sursauta et se retourna. Son cœur s'emballa de façon incontrôlable lorsqu'il découvrit celui qui l'avait salué d'une voix presque froide.

_ Ah… Euh, bonjour, Todoroki-kun !

Todoroki inclina la tête et emboita le pas à ses camarades de classe pour descendre sans plus rien ajouter.

Midoriya suivit son ami à quelques pas en retrait. Il l'observa sans même sans rendre compte, fasciné par ses cheveux passant du blanc au rouge. Il aimait sa démarche calme comme la surface gelée d'un lac, sa silhouette aux muscles fin mais puissants…

_ Deku-kun ! Bonjour !

Sans même sans apercevoir le jeune homme était arrivé dans la salle commune. Une jeune fille au sourire pétillant et aux joues roses lui faisait de grands signes de la main en accourant vers lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait en s'approchant si prêt de lui, il rougit vivement. Il répondit à son salut en bégayant, levant les mains comme pour se protéger.

Todoroki observa Midoriya d'un regard impénétrable. Extérieurement, il était aussi lisse que de la glace. Mais à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression de sentir ses flammes se préparer à tout dévorer. Pourquoi voir son camarade avec Uraraka lui faisait-il aussi mal ?

Il serra le poing gauche pour empêcher le feu qui grondait en lui de jaillir.

_oOo_

Todoroki cala son menton dans la paume de sa main, laissant son regard dériver sur la classe. Mais rapidement, il s'arrêta sur une masse de cheveux vert sombre, en diagonale de lui. Il voyait une main couverte de cicatrices agiter un stylo à l'effigie d'All Might.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette main, une vague de culpabilité l'envahi. C'était de sa faute si Midoriya avait eut la main brisée. C'était lui qui la lui avait brisée avec ses propres flammes. Mais c'était pourtant depuis ce jour-là qu'il ne répugnait plus à utiliser ce feu maudit qu'il avait hérité de son père.

Midoriya lui avait rendu ces flammes, et pour le remercier, il lui avait volé sa main.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore serra les poings sur sa table en grinçant des dents.

_oOo_

Le soir même, après le dîner, toute la classe de futur héros se réunit sur les canapés de la salle commune. Ils discutaient avec animation de leur journée, de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, des héros et de leurs faits d'armes, de leurs rêves d'avenirs…

Iida tentait, en sa qualité de délégué, de ramener un semblant de calme.

Midoriya tritura le bas de son tee-shirt estampillé ''Plus Ultra !'' sans vraiment écouter ce que lui racontait Uraraka. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Yaoyorozu s'était assise juste à côté de Todoroki et discutait avec lui. Le jeune homme roux et blanc répondait à ses questions d'un ton neutre. Mais au moins, il parlait avec elle.

Midoriya n'arrivait pas, lui, à discuter normalement avec lui. En vérité, ils se parlaient rarement, comme deux simples camarades de classes qui s'entendaient bien sans pour autant devenir amis.

Des connaissances.

C'était étrangement douloureux.

_ Deku-kun ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

_ Hein ? Ha, tout va bien ! Je réfléchissais, c'est tout… Je…

Il se tut lorsqu'une annonce à la télévision attira son attention. Et il ne fut pas le seul se taire. Jamais la salle commune n'avait été aussi silencieuse alors que la présentatrice télé annonçait d'une voix sans timbre la une du jour.

_ J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la disparition d'un autre super-héros, le dixième depuis deux mois. Comme pour les précédentes affaires, aucun témoin n'a survécu et aucun indice n'a été trouvé sur place. Le ou les criminels ont exécutés quinze otages, dont la famille du super-héros. Ce dernier semble s'être battu mais lui aussi a été assassiné. Sans transition, passons à la suite de notre journal…

Iida serra les poings en grinçant des dents. Cette affaire lui rappelait bien trop cruellement l'affaire avec Stain. Un Vilain tueur des super-héros.

_ C'est horrible… A chaque fois qu'il passe à l'acte, il tue des innocents…

Le délégué regarda le visage angoissé d'Uraraka. La jeune fille n'était pas la seule à avoir pâli.

_ J'espère que les héros vont vite l'arrêter.

_ Oui, moi aussi !

_ C'est sûr que c'est encore un admirateur cinglé de Stain.

Todoroki observa Midoriya et constata sans surprise qu'il marmonnait tout seul en tenant son menton d'un air à la fois songeur et concentré. Il connaissait par cœur cette manie qu'avait le jeune homme.

Et il l'aimait beaucoup.

Même s'il ne lui parlait pas souvent, il pouvait passer des heures à l'observer sans se faire remarquer. Il l'observait tellement qu'il avait finit par remarquer ses tics, ses petites manies, sa façon d'agir et de se battre.

Iiada finit par se lever pour attirer l'attention sur lui et décréta, au grand dam de ses camarades, qu'il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher.

_oOo_

Seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur lit, Midoriya ajouta une croix dans le coin d'une page d'un de ses nombreux cahiers. Il détestait faire ça, ça ne faisait que lui confirmer la mort d'un nouveau héros qu'il admirait.

Plus que tout, il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à le faire pour All Might.

Le jeune homme soupira tristement et rangea son carnet avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Dans le noir, ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à se fixer sur une seule personne.

Il n'arrivait pas penser à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Pourquoi y pensait-il autant ?

Il ne comprenait rien. Bien sûr, il penser aussi beaucoup à beaucoup d'autre personne, comme All Might, sa mère et à des tas d'autres super-héros. Mais là c'était… différent.

Mais jusqu'à quel point ? En quoi était-ce si différent ?

_oOo_

Todoroki joua quelque instant avec les flammes générée par sa main gauche, les modelant à sa guise, leur faisant prendre des formes floues et tremblotantes. Un visage finit par apparaitre.

Le jeune homme l'observa avec attention et finit par soupirer avant de se laisser tomber sur son futon, faisant disparaitre le visage enflammé.

_ Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'obsèdes à ce point ?

Il posa sa main droite sur son front, la rendant bien plus froide que la normale. Mais même le froid ne parvenait à lui remettre les idées en place.

Le jeune homme soupira avec lassitude et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bicolores.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça lui arrive ?

_ J'en ai marre…

Sa plainte lui échappa malgré lui, alors qu'il n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à se morfondre sur son sort

_oOo_

_Sur le toit d'un immeuble, en plein cœur de la ville…_

Une silhouette blanche se tenait debout, bien droite, juste au bord du vide.

La jeune femme aux longues ailes blanche leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et soupira. En contrebas, dans la rue, les sirènes hurlantes des ambulances et de la police venaient troubler le silence nocturne de la ville. Mais elle ne les entendait pas. Des écouteurs étaient enfoncés dans ses oreilles, diffusant une mélodie en parfaite adéquation avec son cœur. Une chanson lente et triste, qui la remuait au plus profond d'elle. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement, sans pour autant laisser échapper le moindre son.

Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant du jour où elle avait entendu cette chanson pour la première fois.

L'Ange déploya soudainement ses ailes et s'élança vers le ciel avec un furieux battement.

Des gouttes pourpres glissèrent le long de ses plumes pour s'écraser sur le sol, bien plus bas, sur les trottoirs où des secouristes s'activaient autour de cadavre égorgés.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : ''Et on y peut rien''**_ _Goldman_

_Yuei, salle de cours des 2-A…_

Midoriya écoutait religieusement le professeur à l'allure sinistre qui dispensait son cours d'une voix monocorde.

Religieusement n'était peut-être pas le mot. Une grande partie de son esprit était accaparé par l'étrange phénomène qu'il venait de constater.

Il avait suffit d'un simple hasard, un banal incident sans importance. Un petit rien qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Il descendait les escaliers lorsque cela s'était produit.

Midoriya n'avait pas très bien dormit, cette nuit là, et était encore à moitié somnolant en descendant les marches de l'internat. Son pied avait glissé et il s'était senti basculer en avant. Une main plus froide que la normale l'avait rattrapé par le bras avant de le redresser in-extremis, le ramenant contre le propriétaire de ladite main.

Midoriya n'aurait jamais cru que son cœur puisse battre aussi vite quand il s'était retrouvé collé contre Todoroki. Ni qu'un tel nœud se formerait dans son estomac avant que celui-ci ne semble subitement s'emplir de papillons particulièrement turbulents.

Et depuis ce moment-là, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas envolés, ces foutus papillons.

Midoriya commença à marmonner dans sa barbe comme à son habitude, attirant l'attention de ses voisins.

Devant lui Bakugo grinça des dents. De toutes les choses qu'il détestait chez Midoriya, cette manie qu'il avait de marmonner de la sorte était probablement ce qu'il l'insupportait le plus. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas tout faire exploser et se mettre à hurler.

_ Mais tu peux pas la fermer, maudit Nerd !?

Finalement, il n'avait pas était capable de se retenir. Et l'air contrit de Midoriya l'agaça plus encore. Comment diable ce minable Deku avait-il put devenir son plus grand rival ? Bakugo n'y comprenait absolument rien.

Aizawa, qui avait pourtant l'étonnante capacité de donner cours de façon impassible, adressa un regard noir au perturbateur.

Depuis sa place dans le fond de la salle, Todoroki observa la colère soudaine, quoiqu'habituelle, de Bakugo, se demandant ce qui pouvait perturber Midoriya au point de l'enfermer dans sa bulle de marmonnement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore serra les poings sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

Aizawa reprit son monologue sans plus prêter attention aux mains fumantes de Bakugo, à l'air confus de Midoriya et aux regards des autres élèves braqués sur eux.

Ni au fait que l'air se soit soudainement fait plus froid, dans le fond de la salle.

_oOo_

_Le week-end suivant, centre-ville…_

Toute la Seconde A arpentait les rues avec un joyeux entrain. Pour se changer les idées, ils avaient tous décidés de faire une sortie de groupe. Même Bakugo s'était joint à la troupe.

Iida marchait en tête de cortège, prenant comme toujours son rôle délégué très à cœur. En fin de groupe venait Yaoyorozu. Elle regardait Todoroki avec attention.

Depuis qu'il lui avait déclaré être celui qui avait voté pour elle lors d l'élection des délégués, elle se surprenait souvent à le regarder, même pendant les cours. C'était vrai qu'il avait un beau visage, même avec la brulure couvrant tout le côté gauche. D'où lui venait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que, encore une fois, Todoroki avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Midoriya. Yaoyorozu était loin d'être stupide, elle se doutait de se que ressentait le jeune homme. Mais elle préfèrerait se tromper. Après tout, les deux garçons ne se parlaient pas si souvent que ça !

Alors que la classe passait devant une ruelle latérale, un hurlement s'en échappa, les faisant tous sursauter.

Comme les futurs héros qu'ils aspiraient tous à devenir, ils s'élancèrent après quelques murmures échangés vers l'origine du cri.

Ils couraient dans les ruelles désertes, guidés par quelques appels à l'aide, jusqu'à déboucher sur une sorte de place en cul-de-sac, presque vide.

Juste une jeune femme étendue au sol, dans l'ombre.

Midoriya reçu un choc en voyant le sang séché qui maculait sa robe blanche, ses long cheveux blond et ses immenses ailes blanches. Il la reconnu immédiatement.

_ Mais… C'est l'Ange ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

Le groupe se précipita comme un seul homme vers le corps étendu. Mais à peine eurent-ils franchit la moitié de la place que l'Ange se redressa et se jeta sur Midoriya. Dans le mouvement, elle balaya de ses puissantes ailes le reste de groupe, les expédiant sans ménagement vers le fond du cul-de-sac.

Le portable du jeune homme s'échappa de sa main et se brisa sur le sol.

_ Voyez-vous ça… Je pensais bien attirer un héros ou deux, mais toute une classe ! Mais hurlements étaient convaincants à ce point ? Cela dit, j'en ai entendu tellement que ce n'était pas bien difficile…

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire à la fois doux et cruel. Midoriya senti un frisson de terreur lui parcourir le dos. Pourquoi l'Ange les attaquait-elle ? Elle était pourtant l'une des super-héroïnes qu'il admirait ! Elle avait sauvé tellement de personne !

L'Ange perçu un infime déplacement d'air dans son dos et fit violement claquer ses ailes, projetant des plumes droit sur le reste de la classe.

Uraraka regarda avec étonnement la plume étrangement solide s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse et du sang couler à flot de la profonde blessure.

_ Uraraka-san !

Midoriya voulut se précipiter vers son amie mais l'Ange le jeta à terre sans peine.

_ Ne bouge pas de là, mon garçon… Midoriya, c'est ça ? Je t'ai vu lors de ce festival des sports de ton lycée… J'ai oublié le nom. Tu étais impressionnant… C'était étrange, en te voyant de battre contre ton ami, j'avais l'impression de voir All Might. Vos Alters si semblable, votre façon de vous battre… C'est troublant. Je le hais ! All Might n'aurait jamais dût exister ! C'est lui qui a bourré le crâne d'Ame avec ses beaux discours… Symbole de la paix, tu parles !

Tout en immobilisant le jeune homme aux cheveux vert sombre elle tourna la tête pour regarder les autres élèves qui s'était précipité vers Uraraka pour la soigner.

_ Le premier qui bouge est mort. Si l'un de vous essaye d'utiliser son Alter, je tue tout le monde. Je ne suis plus à un mort ou deux près ! Mes ailes sont capables de capter le plus subtil déplacement d'air, vous êtes prévenu.

Elle releva Midoriya et détacha l'une de ses plumes tranchante comme la lame d'un couteau pour en effleurer la joue du garçon.

_ Dis-moi, Midoriya… Tu rêves de devenir un héros, n'est-ce pas ? Ame aussi… Je peux te poser une question, mon garçon ? Le bien… La justice… C'est ce qui anime un héros ? Et ce qui t'anime, toi. Mais sur quoi te bases-tu pour définir ces mots ? J'ai sauvé ces gens, j'ai fait le bien… résultat des courses, Ame est mort ! C'est ''bien'', selon toi ?! C'est juste ?! Alors… Qu'est-ce qui est bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est mal ? Tu le sais, Midoriya ?

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, mais aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir le nœud dans sa gorge. Il regarda ses camarades mais aucuns ne faisant le moindre mouvement, menacés pas les ailes de l'Ange. Il croisa le regard de Todoroki et y puisa le courage de faire face à la jeune femme aux yeux étrangement vides.

Il essayait de décortiquer ses propos décousus, cherchant une faille à exploiter. Avant de se rappeler. Ame était le prénom du compagnon de l'Ange, bien plus connu sous l'allias de Cumulus, le héros de la pluie. Et il avait été tué lors d'une attaque.

Il semblerait que cette mort avait rendue l'Ange particulièrement cinglée.

_ Je…

_ J'aurai put le sauver… Si seulement je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix… Si seulement… Mais les héros sont stupides… Ils font toujours le mauvais choix… Ils méritaient de mourir…

_ C'est… C'est vous qui avait tué tout les héros, ces derniers mois !

_ Il le fallait… Ils faisaient comme moi… Dis-moi, mon garçon, je vais faire preuve de clémence. Choisi parmi tes camarades celui ou celle que tu veux sauver.

Midoriya écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant l'absurdité du choix que lui proposait la jeune femme aux yeux bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient gris. Il devait choisir qui méritait de vivre, qui devait mourir… parmi ses amis !

Jamais il ne pourrait !

_ Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je tue tout le monde ! Bien sûr, tu peux aussi choisir de sauver ta propre vie.

_ Comment avez-vous put devenir un tel… monstre !

_ Les monstres, ce sont ceux que j'ai sauvé ce jour-là et qui ne m'ont même pas remercié. Ils attendent tous qu'un héros vienne les sauver, sans même penser aux conséquences. A cause d'eux…

Un gémissement de douleur échappa à Uraraka, interrompant son monologue incohérent. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Ange.

_ Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, mon garçon. Tu as l'air de t'inquiéter pour cette fille… C'est elle que tu veux sauver ? Elle risque de mourir si elle continue à se vider de son sang. Non… Ce n'est pas elle que tu regardes…

Elle observa Midoriya, suivant le mouvement involontaire de ses yeux.

_ En situation de stress, l'être humain va inconsciemment rechercher ce qu'il aime le plus, pour se rassurer, s'assurer qu'il va bien… Voyons voir… lequel de tes camarades est l'heureux élu ?

Midoriya senti son cœur cesser de battre quand l'Ange le relâcha pour aller droit vers ses amis.

Un en particulier.

Elle savait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas, de toute façon. Pas alors qu'elle avait tout les autres en otages. Sauf s'il choisissait de sauver sa propre vie, bien sûr. Mais la stupidité des héros les empêchait de faire ce genre de chose.

La jeune femme saisi soudainement Todoroki par les cheveux, plaçant sa plume tranchante sur sa gorge.

_ C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce pauvre Midoriya n'en a peut-être même pas conscience !

Elle observa fixement Todoroki et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

_ Le gel que tu essayes de mettre sur mes ailes est inutiles, elles sont conçues pour supporter les plus glaciales températures. As-tu une idée du froid qu'il fait là-haut ?

Elle désigna le ciel en souriant.

_ Vous voulez tuer quelqu'un ?! Alors tuez-moi ! Mais laissez-les partir !

L'Ange se retourna vers Midoriya en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ta vie contre les leurs ? Voilà qui est bien digne d'un héros ! C'est écœurant. Enfin, c'est ton choix…

Elle voulut s'élancer sur lui, mais Todoroki la rattrapa par le bras.

_ Non ! Pas Midoriya ! Laissez-le partir et tuez-moi à sa place !

_ Tiens donc… Et tes camarades de classe ?

Todoroki se mordit la lèvre mais son regard vairon ne cilla pas alors qu'il fixait l'Ange dans les yeux.

Elle parut étonnée devant ce qu'elle lisait dan ce regard.

_ Toi, tu as comprit… Dommage que ce soit ce cher Midoriya qui m'intéresse.

Midoriya resta pétrifié. Pourquoi Todoroki avait-il se regard désespéré ? Pourquoi était-il prêt à mourir pour lui ? Cette idée le rendait aussi heureux qu'elle l'horrifiait. Mourir pour lui, il ne le supporterait pas.

Un monde sans Todoroki ? C'était absolument inenvisageable ! Si Todoroki mourrait pour lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne voulait pas !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne s'en rende compte qu'à cet instant ?

Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il réalise seulement maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ?

L'Ange fit siffler sa plume, la dirigeant droit vers la gorge de Todoroki.

_ TODOROKI-KUN !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :** **''Tsubasa wo daite''**_ _Minagawa Junko_

_Bien des années en arrière, dans un collège banal de la ville…_

La classe était animée d'un joyeux brouhaha, comme tous les jours. Les élèves attendaient l'arrivé de leur professeur, prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée. Dans le fond de la salle, seule une jeune fille restait silencieuse. Elle aurait put être jolie, mais ses long cheveux blond tombaient sur son visage en désordre, sales et emmêlés. Dans son dos, deux petites ailes décharnées étaient repliées, pathétiques petites choses inutiles. Elles ne pouvaient même pas voler.

Son aspect faisait de la jeune fille un paria, que tous ignoraient.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et le professeur entra, suivit d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux ciel d'orage. Il sourit largement à la classe et agita la main.

_ Salut tout le monde ! Moi, c'est Tora Ame ! Appelez-moi Ame ! Je suis nouveau ici, alors soyez sympa avec moi ! Mon Alter, c'est ''Ondée'', je peux faire tomber la pluie et la contrôler.

La jeune fille aux ailes releva la tête derrière son rideau de cheveux filasse.

Encore un extraverti copain avec tout le monde. Et cette façon de sourire… C'était agaçant.

_oOo_

La jeune fille était assise dans un coin du collège, seule. Elle aimait être seule.

Ame la regarda et pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses nouveaux amis.

_ Dis, cette fille, là… Elle est dans notre classe, non ?

_ La dinde ? Ouais. Mais t'approche pas trop d'elle, elle est sinistre. Son Alter est pourri en plus, ses ailes sont moches et ne servent à rien. Parait qu'elle peut couper des trucs avec ses plumes, mais je l'ai jamais vu faire.

Ame regarda en silence la jeune fille à l'apparence sinistre. Elle avait l'air si triste…

_oOo_

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Ame avançait en savourant le contact des gouttes sur sa peau. La pluie était son élément, une part de lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

Il s'arrêta alors de marcher en apercevant une silhouette solitaire avancer devant lui, sans se protéger de l'averse.

_ Ces ailes…

Il se dépêcha de la rattraper et activa son Alter pour éloigner la pluie de la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna avec un air surprit, ses long cheveux blond assombri par l'eau collaient à son visage tout en le rendant bien plus visible que d'habitude.

Jamais Ame n'avait vu des yeux d'un bleu aussi clair, aussi beau. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

_ Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

_ Tu es… Euh… Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis nouveau dans ta classe. Je m'appelle…

_ Ame, tu l'as dit en arrivant.

_ Ah, tu t'en souviens…

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard morne et détourna la tête avant de s'éloigner, laissant la pluie la tremper à nouveau.

Que lui voulait Ame ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas la laisser en paix comme tous les autres ?

_ Attends ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna vivement. Son cœur cogna violement dans sa maigre poitrine. Cette question que venait de lui poser Ame, c'était la première fois qu'on la lui posait.

_ Pourquoi je te répondrais ?

_ Parce que je refuse d'employer se surnom ridicule que te donne les autres !

_ Appelle-moi comme tu veux.

Elle continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches de sa veste trop grande.

_oOo_

_Le lendemain, sous une averse…_

La jeune fille aux ailes décharnée senti la pluie qui ruisselait sur elle s'arrêter. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Soudainement, un caque audio se posa sur ses oreilles, diffusant la voix d'une chanteuse sans instrument. Quelques notes de piano finirent par se mêler à la chanson. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi triste et beau à la fois.

Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Ame. Il tenait un vieux lecteur MP3 sur lequel était branché le casque audio. Il avait un sourire magnifique.

La jeune fille retira le casque et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_ J'ai entendu cette chanson dans un film, hier et, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! Je voulais absolument te la faire écouter ! J'ai galéré pour la téléchargé, je suis pas doué avec l'informatique et tout ces trucs-là. Mais ça valait la peine, grâce à ça, j'ai put te parler, l'Ange !

Elle releva ses yeux clairs d'un air étonné.

_ Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

_ L'Ange ! Tu refuses de me donner ton nom, et personne dans la classe ne s'en souviens. Je trouve que ça te va bien, tu as l'air d'un ange, tu sais, avec tes ailes. Et tu m'as bien dit que je pouvais t'apperler comme je le voulais, non ?

_ Je…

Ame sourit joyeusement et tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

Elle regarda cette main qui lui était offerte, et ce sourire qui lui était destiné et senti son cœur se serrer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, se mêlant à la pluie, sans qu'elle puisse se retenir.

Ame sourit plus doucement et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

_ Je te promet que je ne te laisserai plus jamais te retrouver seule…

Les pleurs de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

_oOo_

Et à partir de ce jour-là, Ame tint promesse. Jamais il ne la laissa seule.

La jeune fille regarda un oiseau dans le ciel et soupira.

_ Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de t'envoler, toi aussi ?

_ Ame, tu as vu la taille de mes ailes ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse voler avec deux trucs aussi ridicules ?

_ Tu es bien trop pessimiste, mon ange. Moi, je suis certain qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, tu pourrais t'envoler. Je t'y aiderai !

La jeune fille regarda son ami avec un sourire septique.

Mais l'idée fit son chemin dans son esprit.

Et avant même qu'elle n'ai vraiment eut le temps d'y réfléchir, elle commença à s'entrainer. Ame resta fidèlement à ses côtés, l'aidant, la soutenant sans se fatiguer.

Elle chutait souvent, mais se relevait toujours. La structure même de ses ailes commença alors à se modifier, à s'élargir et à se fortifier. Elle pouvait les battre plus longtemps à chaque fois, sentir le vent avec plus de précision.

_ Tu es forte, mon ange, un jour, toi aussi tu voleras.

_ Tu es tellement optimiste Ame.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit !

_ Si je suis si pessimiste, pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi ?

Ame la regarda avec tendresse, sans répondre. Il finit par reporter son attention vers le ciel.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire devant la franchise de sa réponse

_oOo_

_Les années passèrent…_

Ame ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné et ravi. Il peinait à y croire.

_ Enfin…

Une ombre passa devant le soleil avant de fondre droit sur lui. L'ombre déploya deux immenses ailes et se posa devant le jeune homme. Il admira les longues plumes d'un blanc immaculé, sans un mot.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.

_ Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, elles étaient si frêles… et voilà maintenant qu'elles peuvent te porter si haut dans le ciel !

La jeune fille lui sourit paisiblement et coinça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux brillaient au soleil au moins autant que ses plumes.

_ Comme tu es belle, mon ange…

_ Flatteur !

Elle souriait joyeusement.

Elle était bien loin, la sinistre jeune fille repliée sur elle-même.

Elle s'éleva de nouveau vers les cieux, tournoyant entre les nuages. Elle glissa des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, laissant la voix solitaire d'une chanteuse émanant d'un vieux lecteur MP3 l'envahir. La jeune fille observa Ame, si petit depuis le ciel.

_ Depuis le début, tu es là pour moi…

Elle redescendit et se posa à ses côtés.

_ Je crois que maintenant, ça y est. Je te l'avais bien dit, non ? Tu peux voler, mon ange !

La jeune fille sourit et secoua la tête.

_ Tsubasa.

_ De quoi ?

_ Mon prénom, c'est Tsubasa.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage d'Ame. Il souleva Tsubasa dans ses bras et l'embrassa, prit d'une inspiration soudaine. Et devant le sourire qu'elle lui offrit ensuite, il ne le regretta pas.

_oOo_

_Les années s'écoulèrent…_

Ame regarda le super-héros qui venait de sauver une dizaine de personne, juste devant ses yeux.

LE super-héros. All Might.

_ Tu as vu ça, mon ange ?

_ Oui…

Ame se tourna vers sa compagne, les yeux brillant.

_ Mon ange, je veux devenir un super-héros.

Tsubasa hocha la tête en souriant, serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

_ Oui, et je te soutiendrais !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :** **''****Hero''**_ _Chad Kroeger feat Josey Scott_

_Retour au présent, dans l'impasse…_

_ TODOROKI-KUN !

Midoriya cessa de réfléchir, son corps réagissant à l'instinct alors que la plume tranchante de l'Ange menaçait de frapper Todoroki.

Quoi qu'il arrive… Quoi qu'il doive perdre… Même si certain considérait son comportement indigne d'un héros… Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ne laisserait pas mourir Todoroki !

Il concentra la force de son Alter dans ses jambes et bougea à une vitesse plus rapide encore que celle d'Iida. Il percuta l'Ange de plein fouet, la poussant loin de Todoroki. Il se plaça devant lui en serrant la main de son ami dans la sienne, celle qui était couverte de cicatrices.

L'Ange s'était déjà redressé et un sourire étrange étirait ses lèvres. Elle s'était placée de telle façon que la voie pour sortir était libre pour Midoriya et Todoroki mais bouchée pour le reste de la classe.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, débordant le long de ses joues.

Todoroki sentit la main qui serrait la sienne se mettre à trembler.

Et soudainement, Midoriya l'entraina en avant, droit vers la sortie.

Ils passèrent en trombe devant l'Ange qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour les retenir. Elle les regarda quitter le cul-de-sac et disparaitre dans l'ombre de la ruelle avant de se retourner vers le reste de la classe.

_ On dirait bien que ce cher Midoriya à comprit… Dans certain cas, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Quel choix doit-on faire ? Sauver un maximum de personne ? Sauver ce qu'on a de plus précieux ? Moi, j'ai laissé mourir mon amour, et regardez où ça m'a menée ! Ce garçon à sut reconnaitre ce qu'il a de plus important au monde… Il sera un grand héros, peut-être même le plus grand de tous. Etre capable de protéger envers et contre tout la personne qu'on aime…

Iida croisa le regard de plusieurs de ses camarades. Ils avaient tous l'air d'être prêt à se battre pour s'en sortir.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que des lanières de tissus blanc jaillirent dans l'impasse. L'Ange décolla d'un furieux battement, évitant l'attaque.

Les élèves reprirent espoir en voyant leur professeur principal sauter du toit pour se planter devant eux.

_ Eraser Head… Dommage que ton Alter soit inefficace contre le mien. Il ne marche pas contre les mutations, me semble-t-il.

_ Toi… Comment peux-tu…

_ Cumulus, tu te souviens ?

Aizawa serra les poings. Il observa l'Ange, le sang séché la couvrant, ses plumes durcies, son regard terne. Cette fille n'était plus qu'une ombre.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant.

_ C'est un brave garçon, ce Midoriya, qui t'as prévenu... Et son cœur est pur, emplit de détermination et d'idéaux… j'ai probablement dût détruire ses illusions. Mais avoir conscience de ce que l'on doit protéger coûte que coûte, pour ne jamais le mettre en danger… Les héros devraient tous le savoir. Malheureusement, on ne nous apprend qu'à être héroïques. J'ai été héroïque en laissant mourir Cumulus ? J'aurais eut moins de remords à avoir laissé mourir les autres… Enfin, je n'attends pas de compréhension de ta part Eraser Head.

L'Ange s'éleva vivement vers le ciel. Grace à ses rubans, Aizawa s'élança à sa poursuite. Il la heurta violement du pied, la déséquilibrant. Mais rapidement, elle se rétablie. Sans hésiter, La jeune femme arracha l'un de ses plumes avant de fondre sur le héros, lui entaillant le bras.

Elle s'éleva un peu plus.

_ C'est moi qui domine le ciel, tu ne pourras pas me poursuivre éternellement ! Retourne plutôt t'occuper de tes élèves ! Moi, j'ai trouvé le héros que je cherchais j'en ai même trouvé deux ! Des héros qui ne feront pas la même erreur que moi… Qui ne finiront pas comme moi. Prends soin d'eux, Eraser Head !

La jeune femme s'envola plus haut encore, jusqu'à se fondre dans les nuages.

Aizawa la regarda disparaitre avant de retourner auprès de ses élèves. Il aurait voulut se dire que l'Ange était folle, que ses paroles l'écœurait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au fond, il y avait une part de vérité dans ses propos. Combien de héros avaient dût connaitre la même tragédie qu'elle ? Pour faire la justice, pour répandre le bien, ne fallait-il pas d'abord être capable de savoir ce qui compte le plus au monde ? Après tout, même les héros étaient humains.

C'était la première fois que les paroles d'un Vilain le faisaient réfléchir à ce point.

Il repoussa ces pensées au fond de son esprit pour se consacrer à ses élèves.

_oOo_

_Yuei, quelques jours plus tard…_

Les élèves de Seconde A de la filière héroïque avaient reprit le court de leur vie presque comme si de rien n'était. Mais aucun n'avait reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. En cela, il régnait une certaine tension entre eux, notamment envers Midoriya. Même si chacun lui parlait comme si de rien n'était, il allait falloir du temps aux camarades du jeune homme pour digérer le fait qu'il est finit par s'enfuir avec Todoroki en les laissant en arrière. Chacun savait qu'ils seraient morts si leur professeur n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Aizawa leur avait pourtant dit que c'était un message de Midoriya qui l'avait alerté. Le jeune homme l'avait envoyé dès qu'il avait vu l'Ange dans l'impasse. De simple coordonnées GPS que Midoriya semblait considérer comme un SOS.

De tous les élèves, c'était Uraraka qui avait le plus de mal à l'accepter. Elle commençait à peine à admettre être amoureuse de Midoriya, et lui ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard en prenant la fuite. Pire, il avait implicitement déclaré son amour pour Todoroki.

Cela n'avait changé en rien la distance naturelle entre les deux garçons. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas reparlé depuis ce jour.

_oOo_

_Internat de Yuei, chambre de Midoriya…_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert sombre soupira profondément. Il était terriblement heureux que l'histoire se soit bien terminée, mais en gardait un arrière gout amer dans la bouche. Trop de chose se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait abandonné ses camarades, et savait pertinemment qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer pour sauver Todoroki. Avant d'intégrer Yuei, il n'aurait jamais imaginé privilégier un jour la survie d'une seule personne contre plusieurs autres. Mais un garçon qui l'avait combattu de toute la puissance de ses flammes, marquant sa main de façon indélébile, avaient tout fait basculer. Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup parlés, même si leur relation n'avait jamais était plus que des camarades de classes. Il lui avait suffit de leurs ''bonjour'' du matin, de leur ''à demain'' du soir, de regard échangé de temps à autre… Il avait suffit de ces choses toutes simple pour que Midoriya tombe amoureux. Il ne savait pas comment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il était tout simplement tombé amoureux de Todoroki.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il se leva de son lit pour aller ouvrir.

_ Todoroki-kun !

Le jeune homme au visage brûlé évita son regard un instant avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Midoriya… Je crois que nous devrions parler, tout les deux.

Midoriya hocha la tête en déglutissant avec peine avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Les deus jeunes hommes s'assirent face à face dans un silence pesant.

Dehors, par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir un arbre secoué par le vent qui commençait à se lever.

Une silhouette aux longues ailes blanches était nichée entre ses branches, regardant avec un sourire nostalgique les silhouettes des deux garçons se découpant nettement par la fenêtre, seul point de lumière dans la nuit.

L'Ange replia ses ailes autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid à l'aide de ses plumes. Elle tenait dans sa main un vieux lecteur MP3 dont les écouteurs étaient enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Elle regardait les deux garçons par la fenêtre, laissant la voix de la chanteuse et les quelques notes de piano l'accompagnant l'envahir.

Elle pouvait voir très nettement les lèvres de Todoroki bouger alors qu'il parlait, les joues de Midoriya se colorer d'un rouge de plus en plus profond.

La jeune femme sourit quand il releva vivement la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_ Quel petit pleurnicheur… C'est ce qui le rend mignon.

Son sourire se fit plus tendre quand elle vit Todoroki tendre la main pour essuyer les larmes de Midoriya. Le jeune homme dit quelque chose avant de rougir encore, cachant son visage derrière ses bras. Todoroki lui prit doucement la main et y déposa un baiser.

Il se pencha vers le visage de Midoriya et l'embrassa doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

L'Ange sourit, les regarder se blottir l'un contre l'autre avec la légère pudeur qu'on les couples venant de se former, et décolla vivement de son perchoir.

Elle lâcha le vieux lecteur MP3 qu'elle tenait dans la main et ce dernier tomba sans bruit au pied de l'arbre.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue :** **''Therru no uta''** _ _Teshima Aoi_

_Quelque part en ville, au sommet d'un immeuble…_

L'Ange regarda en bas, les ailes étroitement repliée dans son dos. Le vent faisait claquer sa robe tachée de sang autour de ses jambes.

_ Ne bouge pas.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement, et observa les deux héros qui venaient de la rejoindre. L'un famélique, l'autre tout en muscles saillants

_ Te revoilà déjà, Eraser Head… Et tu n'es pas venu seul. All Might.

_ C'est finit l'Ange. Je t'ai laissé filer parce que je devais m'occuper de mes élèves, mais cette fois…

_ Je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part. C'est finit pour moi.

Elle s'appuya sur la barrière et ferma les yeux.

_ Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément utilisé la meilleure méthode mais je voulais absolument convaincre au moins une personne… les héro veulent sauver tout le monde… Comment peut-on aspirer à sauver tout le monde si l'on se trouve incapable de sauver ce qui compte le plus ? Et aussi… qu'y a-t-il d'héroïque à mourir ? A mes yeux Ame aurait été bien plus héroïque en vivant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clairs.

_ Si seulement nous n'avions pas croisé votre route, All Might… Ame n'aurait jamais voulut devenir héros… On aurait put continuer à vivre heureux ensemble… C'est de votre faute si Ame est mort. C'est vous qui avez tué mon amour !

All Might accusa le coup sans broncher. Il ne souriait pas. Face à lui se trouvait un ange déchu qui avait commit de nombreux meurtre non pour se venger mais pour essayer de faire passer un message que seuls deux enfants avaient comprit. Le numéro 1 des super-héros regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux

_ Tsubasa c'est ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Cumulus m'a parlé de toi, un jour où nous sommes intervenus sur le même lieu. Il t'aimait plus que tout…

_oOo_

_Cumulus avait regardé l'Ange évoluer dans le ciel, le cœur gorgé d'amour. Il aurait put la contempler pendant des heures._

__ Merci pour ton aide, le nouveau !_

_Le jeune homme s'était retourné pour se retrouver face à All Might, son idole._

__ Ha ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre ! Mais si je veux pouvoir protéger mon ange, je dois devenir plus fort._

__ Ton ange ? La fille qui s'est battu dans le ciel, c'est ça ?_

__ Oui ! Je… All Might, je sais que héros a toujours été un métier à risque. _

_Cumulus avait alors regardé All Might avec gravité._

__ Si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose, Tsubasa ne s'en remettra jamais. C'est un ange vous savez. Le propre des anges c'est d'être extrêmement pur. Une telle pureté se laisse facilement souiller… Vous savez, un ange déchu est devenu le diable, après tout. Et j'ai peur qu'il arrive la même chose à ma tendre Tsubasa. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre… Si je meurs… Tuez-là._

_oOo_

L'Ange resta silencieuse après qu'All Might lui eut rapporté cette discussion. Ame savait que sa raison ne tiendrait pas si elle le perdait. Il avait demandé qu'on la tue si le pire arrivait parce qu'il savait qu'elle se salirait les mains. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait survivre dans un monde d'où il était absent.

La jeune femme sourit tristement et essuya les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

_ Je vois… Ame… All Might, vous êtes venu pour me tuer, c'est ça ? C'est bien indigne d'un héros de prendre une vie. Même celle d'un ennemi.

All Might et Eraser Head échangèrent un rapide regard. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait raison.

_ Ne faites pas ces têtes, je vais vous faciliter la tache. Mon Ame est mort… J'ai trouvé un héros qui ne fera pas la même erreur que moi… C'était tout ce que je voulais, un héros qui comprendrait que la vie de son amour pèse plus lourd dans la balance que des dizaines d'autres vies. Mais tous choisissait de sauver les otages en laissant mourir leur famille. Sauver le plus de personne possible… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir, la leçon n'aurait pas était apprise. Je tuais les familles puisque les héros voulaient sauver les otages. Je tuais les héros pour qu'ils ne se laissent pas envahir par la culpabilité et le remord, comme moi. Je tuais les otages pour ne laisser aucun témoin… C'est très simple à comprendre…

L'Ange passa soudainement ses jambes par-dessus la barrière et les laissa pendre dans le vide.

Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa main, puis une autre, et une autre encore.

L'ondée se déversa sur la ville.

L'Ange offrit son visage à la pluie, laissant ses larmes s'y mêler.

_ Mon Ame… Je suis désolée…

Avant qu'All Might ou Eraser Head ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle se laissa basculer dans le vide, gardant ses ailes fermement repliées dans son dos.

Les deux héros se précipitèrent vers le bord du toit mais ne purent que la regarder tomber, impuissants.

Son corps s'écrasa sur le trottoir et son sang se mêla à l'eau de pluie.

Tsubasa garda les yeux rivés vers le ciel, mais elle ne ressentait plus l'ondée s'abattre sur son corps disloqué. Il lui sembla voir un visage au beau sourire un peu triste se former avec les gouttes de pluie. Elle ressentit comme la caresse d'une main sur son visage et tout devint noir autour d'elle. La dernière chose dont elle eut conscience fut d'une voix émanant de l'ondée elle-même…

_oOo_

_ Tout ira bien mon ange… Je ne te laisserais plus seule maintenant, ma tendre Tsubasa…

Tsubasa ouvrit ses yeux clairs et regarda le jeune homme brun penché sur elle avec son immuable sourire lumineux.

_ Ame…

L'Ange avait trouvé son paradis.

_oOo_

_Yuei, quelques jours plus tard…_

Todoroki sourit tendrement en regardant Midoriya marcher à ses côtés. A chaque pas, il frôlait sa main couverte de cicatrices, savourant ce bref contact.

Midoriya tourna la tête, rougit légèrement et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Todoroki y répondit de son sourire calme.

_ Dis, Todoroki-kun… Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Euh… Et bien… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait… tomber amoureux de moi ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore réfléchit un instant avant de s'arrêter pour faire face à Midoriya.

_ Le festival de sports de Yuei, tu te souviens ? Lorsque je t'ai dit qu'on serait rivaux, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux pour accepter mon défi… Et lorsque l'on s'est battu, tu m'as poussé à accepter mes flammes. Le regard que tu avais ce jour-là, c'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de toi. Et ta manie de marmonner dans ton coin, aussi.

Todoroki parut hésiter un instant avant de se décider à ajouter ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

_ Tu sais… Je n'espérais pas voir un jour mes sentiments être réciproque. Alors… Face à l'Ange… Quand tu t'es interposé pour me sauver, que tu as prit ma main et qu'on s'est enfuit, j'ai été plus heureux que jamais. C'est horrible à dire mais… Mais tu m'as choisi moi contre le reste de la classe ! Peu importe ce qu'on te dira par la suite, tu es un héros, Midoriya. Tu es mon héros.

Midoriya le regarda avec étonnement, les joues rouges. Il sourit alors largement et se jeta au cou de Todoroki avec une exclamation de bonheur. Il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres sans cacher sa joie.

Même s'il aspirait toujours à être le plus grand de tout les super-héros, être celui de Todoroki lui paraissait être amplement suffisant.

Ils rompirent leur baiser en souriant.

Un rayon de soleil se réfléchit sur un objet dans l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre, et frappa l'œil bleu de Todoroki.

_ Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Le jeune couple s'approcha de l'arbre duquel on pouvait voir l'internat où ils logeaient et observèrent l'objet rectangulaire.

_ Un MP3 ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avant des gens qui s'en serve encore !

Curieux, ils allumèrent l'appareil et branchèrent des écouteurs pour avoir quelles musique renfermait le petit objet.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule piste d'enregistrée.

La voix solitaire d'une chanteuse se fit entendre, sans le moindre instrument. Puis quelques notes de piano se mêlèrent à la chanson.

Curieusement, l'image d'un ange solitaire chantant sous la pluie s'imposa à leurs esprits.

La chanson était terriblement triste, mais l'écouter ensemble était étrangement réconfortant.

Ils s'assirent contre l'arbre et Midoriya se blotti contre Todoroki et ferma les yeux en souriant paisiblement.

Posé sur l'herbe, le vieux lecteur MP3 continuait de diffuser sa chanson pour le couple enlacé. Sur son petit écran, on pouvait lire le titre de la chanson, ainsi qu'un message entré par celui avait enregistré la mélodie dans l'appareil.

_''Therru no uta'' _ Pour toi mon ange, ma tendre Tsubasa. Je t'aime. Ame _


End file.
